Baphomet (Ultimate Antihero)
Summary Baphomet is the name of a race of General-class Demons from the Demon World skilled in the use of sorcery. They are a particularly infamous species in the human world because one first appeared in the Human World one hundred years ago when humans still didn’t possess sorcery and thus couldn't cause the Baphomet any harm. Because of this, the invading Baphomet was free to endlessly massacre humans until they managed to partially decipher the Liber Legis and gained the use of magic to fight back. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B with regular spells, possibly 6-B with fake sun Name: Baphomet Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: General-class Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Flight, invulnerable to conventional weapons and pure physical attacks Attack Potency: At least City Block level with regular spells (Can crush over a hundred magicians like Anna Dronin with a single spell, can shoot dozens of ice spears that would go through most human magic barriers, including Sumika Hoshikawa's), possibly Country level with fake sun (Stated to possibly be capable of vaporizing/destroying an entire country) Speed: Subsonic (Can fly and fight at subsonic speeds), Supersonic with acceleration magic (Triplicates his speed, allowing him to break the sound barrier and dodge bullets going roughly at the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block level (Withstood a barrage from over a 100 magicians like Anna Dronin without suffering a single wound, vastly superior to Knight-class demons who are comparable to a tank in terms of toughness, can fight S-rank magicians) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with regular magic, much higher with fake sun Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely above average, Baphomet is an expert magician Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sorcery: Baphomets are a type of General-class demon that possess preeminent magic ability in the Demon World. **'Gravity Magic:' Baphomet thrust his right hand to the front and then moves his wrist in a circle. All targeted enemies around the Baphomet will then be crushed to the ground (including flying enemies, which will fall to the ground as if struck by an invisible hammer) as gravity for them becomes several hundred times heavier. Similar to the human sorcery Gravity Bind. **'Ice Spears:' A bluish white giant magic circle appears in front of the Baphomet with his palm as the center. The circle shoots several dozen spears of ice were fired. The ice spears can be continously shot like a machine gun. **'Fake Sun:' The Baphomet raises his hands over his head, creating a magic sphere with a five-meter diametert that emits bright light. This is not an energy bullet created by magic. Instead, it is a super high density plasma body made by the extreme condensation of space and atmosphere. Nuclear fusion is repeated at its center, making it a tiny pseudo sun. Though slow, this technique has tremendous power. It would easily obliterate a S-rank magician like Sumika Hoshikawa if hit without leaving any trace of her, not even her ashes. Sumika considered it capable of possible vaporizing a country. **'Acceleration Sorcery:' A sorcery that multiplies the speed of the user by three, allowing the Baphomet to break the sound barrier. **'Barriers:' The baphomet can deploy magic barriers to protect himself from enemy attacks. **'Flight:' The Baphomet can freely fly through the sky. **'Concept Translation:' A basic demon sorcery developed due to the several thousand different races in the demon world, with an equivalent huge amount of languages and alternate ways of communication. It allows the user to communicate with any kind of race by converting the user's words into concepts possessed by the other race and viceversa. However, it can have issues with concepts that don't exist in the language of one of the speakers, in which case the sorcery cannot translate the meaning of the words. *'Invulnerability:' Demons are immune to conventional weapons and pure physical power, so only magic attacks can hurt them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6